User blog:MrSuperSpy/Tyler, the Scarred
Tyler, the Scarred is a custom champion for League of Legends made by MrSuperSpy. Abilities Tyler gains movement speed for 1.5 seconds whenever he damages an enemy champion with a basic attack. |description2 = Damaging an enemy champion with an ability grants a (40 15 at each level)}} health shield for 3 seconds. This cannot occur more than once every seconds. }} | }} Every third basic attack against the same target deals bonus physical damage equal to 6% of their max. health (max. 300 damage vs. monsters). The third attack can also proc on structures, ignoring 100% of their armor, but dealing reduced damage. This effect resets after 5 seconds of not attacking the target. |leveling = damage |description2 = Tyler's next basic attack within 5 seconds gains 400 range and deals bonus physical damage equal to a percentage of Tyler's max. health. Tyler gains one Shadow Attack every time he procs Shadow Drain on the following targets at a certain number of procs: * Minions: One every 5 procs * Monsters and Structures: One every 3 procs * Champions: One every proc |description3 = Upon re-spawning, if he has zero Shadow Attacks, he automatically gains two (max. 5 charges). |leveling2 = of Tyler's max. health}} |cooldown = 6 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = }} | , , or if the attack . * Shadow Attack can apply other on-hit effects, life-steal and can critically strike as normal. ** Shadow Attack will not damage structures, nor will it proc on them. ** Shadow Attack's damage will not be applied if the attack was , , or if the attack . * Shadow Drain does not apply any spell effects * Shadow Attack applies spell effects as a single-target ability: ** is fully applied. ** will apply a 35% slow. |damagetype = physical |spellshield = will block Shadow Attack only. * Shadow Attack is considered to be a projectile for and . |additional = * Shadow Magic uses an ammunition system. * Upon ranking up Shadow Magic for the first time, Tyler does not gain any charges of Shadow Attack. * Only Shadow Drain's bonus damage ignores 100% of the structure's armor and deals reduced damage. * Shadow Attack resets the attack timer upon cast. * Shadow Magic's cooldown begins after the Shadow Attack has been consumed. }} }} Throws a magical ball which lands after an 0.5 second delay, dealing magic damage and all enemies hit by 40% for 1.5 seconds. The ball then expands around its initial landing, dealing magic damage to all enemies up to 300 units away. If the blast touches Tyler, his cooldowns are reduced by 4 seconds (excl. Transfer Move). An enemy cannot be damaged by both instances of this ability. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | | }} }} | }} For the next 4 seconds, Tyler is surrounded by a force-field that deals magic damage every half-second and all enemies' attack speed that stand in it by 30%. During this period, if he is attacked by an enemy champion, he gains bonus attack speed equal to a percentage of the attacker's attack speed for 4 seconds. This can happen only once for the duration of Converged Field |leveling = | }} of attacker's total attack speed |cooldown = 24 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} | }} Tosses a tether in a line which creates a bond between Tyler and the first two enemies in its path for 3 seconds. The enemies are dealt magic damage in 0.25 second intervals and are as long as they remain tethered. The tether can be broken if the targets and Tyler are at least 500 units away from each other and if the enemies do not break the tether within 3 seconds, they are for an additional amount for 1.5 seconds. If the first enemy target has broken the tether with Tyler, but not with the second target, the tether still persists for the remainder of its duration. |leveling = | }} | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} | }} Category:Custom champions